


Un pouvoir inconnu

by ectocosme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Weirdness, but in a serious tone, mais sérieux, un peu bizarre, une théorie mise en histoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: La prophétie le dit, Harry Potter possède un pouvoir inconnu, mais Voldemort est certain que celui-ci ainsi que la prophétie ne sont plus une menace pour lui tant qu'il détient Harry, son Horcruxe. Sauf que ...(cross-posted on ff.net)





	

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grand et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'arrivant.

« Potter, il me semblait pourtant clair que tu ne devais plus venir ici, » siffla Voldemort de son trône. Sa main lui démangeait de jeter un sortilège à l'impudent. « Retourne à tes quartiers et n'en sorts pas. »

Seul le silence du jeune homme lui répondit. La vingtaine de mangemorts sentirent significativement l'air devenir lourd alors que les portes se refermaient doucement derrière Harry Potter. Celui-ci avança avec calme dans la salle, cela étonna un peu plus les mangemorts habitués à l'entendre hurler ici et là contre tout le monde depuis qu'il avait été enlevé à la bataille du Ministère. Ces mêmes mangemorts étaient, pour la plupart ignorant de la raison qui poussait leur Lord à garder cette charge au lieu de le tuer. Ils savaient juste qu'ils ne devaient pas le blesser – du moins pas mortellement. Et même sans sa baguette l'adolescent de seize ans restait un pur Gryffondor qui ne baissait pas la tête devant les mangemorts.

Voldemort se leva de son siège et descendit les trois marches pour s'approcher du garçon se tenant silencieux au centre de la salle, se contentant d'observer fixement le Maître des Ténèbres alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur le brun qui ne baissa pas un instant le regard.

Snape se tendit devant l'effronterie du jeune homme. Il avait été obligé plusieurs fois de remettre d'aplomb le Gryffondor après qu'il soit sortit de sa chambre et ait croisé des mangemorts en manque d'activité et finissait plus mal en point que lorsqu'il tenait tête au Lord en public, là, il le torturait juste assez pour lui faire apprendre la leçon, jamais l'handicaper ou le tuer malgré que le garçon l'y ait souvent poussé. En privé, l'homme des potions avait même constaté que son Maître se préoccupait de la santé du jeune homme. Il avait découvert avec Lucius et quelques autres la raison : Harry Potter était l'un de ses horcruxes.

Pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose donnait un mauvais pressentiment au Maître des Potions qui tourna un visage concerné vers Lucius qui hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'aimait pas non plus l'ambiance. Draco affichait la même concentration que son père, sentant lui aussi le changement significatif dans les comportements des deux sorciers en face d'eux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, élégamment vêtu d'une robe verte sombre se tenait juste là, immobile, à fixer dans les yeux le Lord. C'était complément à l'opposé des dernières semaines où il perturbait le plus possible la vie au Manoir, commentant toujours sarcastiquement les tactiques et mouvements du coté Sombre. Voldemort avait tenté de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais le garçon avait simplement arrêté de bouger et était resté immobile pendant des jours sans manger, sans boire, mettant en danger sa vie et surtout l'horcruxe. Ce qui avait poussé le Mage Noir à autoriser le garçon à sortir et avait préférer bloquer l'entrée de la salle du trône lorsqu'il était avec ses mangemorts.

La veille, le Survivant avait réussi à entrer malgré les sortilèges, ce qui avait à la fois effrayé le Lord et l'avait mit dans une colère noire. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé quand ils avaient été laissés seuls mais vu les cris qui avaient été entendus, ce n'était pas enviable.

« _Retourne dans tes quartiers,_ » siffla à nouveau le Maître des Ténèbres à moins de deux mètres du jeune homme.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix tranquille qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« La prophétie- …

— La prophétie n'a plus d'importance ! » coupa le Lord.

Son visage inhumain montrait une fureur croissante et tous les spectateurs se retenaient de faire le moindre bruit à ce moment. Ils savaient pour la prophétie. Les Carrow avaient réussi à voler le souvenir que Dumbledore cachait et ils avaient eut l'idiotie de la dire à haute voix. L'un d'eux en avait définitivement subit la conséquence.

Le Gryffondor pencha la tête sur le coté sans pour autant quitter des yeux les orbes rougeoyants.

« Tu as trouvé quel est ce pouvoir que tu ne connais pas ? » questionna le brun avec un sourire dans la voix.

Son corps vola dans les airs en un clignement d'yeux. Le bruit de son corps qui heurtait le sol fit sursauter plusieurs personnes. Harry toussa plusieurs fois, essayant de respirer normalement après que l'air ait été expulsé de ses poumons par le choc. Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir dans son dos, il se redressa en position assise.

Le Lord Noir approcha à longues enjambées et attrapa la mâchoire du garçon pour le faire le regarder. Celui-ci garda les yeux fermés, sifflant de douleur alors qu'il faisait un faux mouvement en suivant la main comme une serre qui le tirait vers Voldemort.

« Obéis moi si tu ne veux pas subir la même chose qu'hier, » siffla le Lord.

La salle se figea alors qu'un rire retentissait. Il n'avait pas l'intonation de la folie, juste de l'amusement, mais sa présence fit frissonner les sorciers.

« En réalité, j'essaie d'aider. Détruire quelques fausses interprétations, » souffla Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

Le Lord Noir recula inconsciemment la tête alors qu'il tombait dans les yeux Avada Kedavra parfaitement calmes. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez son prisonnier.

« Quelles interprétations ? » questionna tout de même le Lord. Il s'éloigna de l'hôte de son horcruxe, cachant les tremblements incontrôlables de ses membres dans le mouvement effectué. « Cette prophétie est très claire. »

Le Survivant se releva avec un grognement étouffé et se tint droit à nouveau, il s'accorda même le droit de faire attendre le Lord en chassant une saleté imaginaire sur son vêtement.

« Ah … la prophétie est claire oui. Mais elle a mal été traduite par la voyante. Communiquer avec des forces plus grandes que soit font cela parfois, » dit le garçon d'une voix monocorde. « La mauvaise interprétation est au sujet de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Tout le monde suppose que c'est le sacrifice de Lily Potter qui a sauvé le pauvre garçon et que les traces de l'ancien sortilège retrouvé dans la chambre venaient de la création d'une protection de sang, » énonça le brun en penchant à nouveau la tête sur le coté.

Snape se tendit soudainement, il savait le garçon imbu de ses pouvoirs, de sa notoriété, mais jamais il n'avait parlé de lui à la troisième personne. Le Lord dut le remarquer aussi parce qu'il avança à nouveau sur le Survivant pour remonter son visage et le forcer à le regarder.

« Potter ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix presque inquiète.

— Je crois que vous l'avez cassé, » susurra le brun en faisant frissonner les sorciers autour, sa tête tombant sur le coté alors qu'il arborait un sourire amusé.

Le Maître des Ténèbres recula vivement de plusieurs pas, pointant sa baguette vers le Golden Boy qui l'observait faire avec un sourire tranquille, jouant distraitement avec un objet dans sa main.

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea avec colère le sorcier alors que la salle le regardait avec incompréhension, la peur montait petit à petit. Beaucoup de mangemorts jetaient des coups d'œils inquiets vers la porte, se demandant si affronter un Survivant étrange et effrayant était moins dangereux que de faire face à la colère du Maître des Ténèbres pour être parti sans son autorisation.

« L'autre mauvaise interprétation est à propos de ceci, » continua le garçon sans se soucier de répondre à la question et pointant négligemment sa cicatrice. « Tout le monde pense que c'est la marque d'une malédiction, que c'est la seule trace laissée par le sortilège de mort. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne interprétation. La bonne est que Lily Potter savait parfaitement que quoiqu'elle face un simple sacrifice ne serait pas suffisant pour sauver la vie de son fils. Elle a alors lié sa propre magie au sortilège ancien dont on a retrouvé des traces. Pas pour empêcher son fils de mourir … »

Les chuchotements coururent comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle alors que le garçon se taisait un instant pour laisser planer le suspens.

Les yeux de Voldemort furent subitement attirés par la chose que manipulait distraitement l'adolescent. C'était l'exacte pierre qui se trouvait avant dans la bague des Gaunt.

« … mais pour rappeler son âme dans son corps. Faisant de lui, non pas le Survivant, mais le Ressuscité. »

L'air sembla s'alourdir à nouveau un peu plus sans que personne ne sachent pourquoi. Pourtant, la plupart avaient compris que le garçon face à eux n'était pas Harry Potter. C'était son corps, mais ce n'était pas son esprit.

« En plus de deux mille ans Lily est la seconde personne à avoir fait ce deal, laisser Harry vivre jusqu'au jour ou j'avais besoin de venir. Ce pacte à été marqué dans sa chair. J'aurais d'ailleurs du venir plus tard mais je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, la vie d'Harry était assez abîmée ainsi, raconta l'entité. La famille de Moldus qui le haïssait, la stupide célébrité qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui apportant amour faux et haine injuste, un Mage Noir près à le tuer et le torturer par la suite … »

Snape ferma les yeux en comprenant qu'il avait failli à Lily, non seulement Harry était mort, mais même une entité venant d'ailleurs avait eut plus de compassion que lui et avait abrégé son enfer que lui-même ignorait.

« Et ? questionna Voldemort en reprenant son calme. En quoi cela devrait m'intéresser ? Tu restes ici quoi qu'il arrive.

— Mais je n'ai pas besoin de partir pour faire ce pour quoi je suis venu, » annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Il sourit doucement et cette expression fit frissonner bon nombre de mangemorts.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la salle. Seul un fredonnement nonchalant venait du Ressuscité qui porta doucement sa main droite à son œil droit le cachant a Voldemort qui le fixait en silence. Il se demandait s'il devait éliminer le corps devant lui malgré la perte de son horcruxe.

« Maintenant, nous allons dire bonjour à l'horcruxe, » susurra le Possédé.

Il planta sa main sans hésitation dans son orbite, entourant l'œil sans le détruire et l'arracha net. Des sons de dégoût venant des mangemorts suivirent le mouvement alors que le visage du garçon restait impassible. Il tendit le bras et tourna l'œil vers lui, sa tête se positionnant un peu sur le coté.

« Quelle belle couleur, » dit-il en souriant avant de retourner son attention vers un Voldemort totalement dépassé. « Maintenant, dit ''bonjour'' à ton horcruxe Tom. »

Voldemort réagit aussitôt en lançant son sortilège de prédilection. Le vert surnaturel heurta la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène qui baissa doucement les yeux vers la brûlure faite sur son vêtement et se massa doucement la poitrine.

« Tom, » émit le garçon puis il soupira profondément, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche comme une mère exaspérée.

Le Lord ne le laissa pas parler plus et un feudeymon emplit la salle se lançant sans hésitation sur l'adolescent qui tenait toujours l'horcruxe contre sa poitrine. Snape sortit sa baguette, sa promesse de protéger Harry tournait en rond dans son esprit. Il stoppa son geste à peine l'eut-il entamé.

Le Possédé venait de lever sa main libre arrêtant immédiatement les flammes. Avec un petit mouvement indolent, l'animal de feu disparut en fumée. Le jeune homme tendit à nouveau la main tenant le globe oculaire mort. Autour de lui les mangemorts remuaient dans tous les sens comme une portée d'oisillons incapables de faire quoi que ce soit à part piailler de peur.

« L'œil est parmi les organes les plus fragiles, trois enveloppes de moins de quelques millimètres entourant un corps gélatineux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour protéger un horcruxe, » raconta le Possédé. « Maintenant, on dit ''au revoir'', Tom. »

Voldemort était sans défense alors qu'il voyait des flammes presque blanches avaler le globe. Il tomba à genoux en serrant sa poitrine, la respiration coupée par la douleur affluant subitement alors qu'un cri inhumain sortait de l'œil consumé. En relevant les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent dans l'orbite du Possédé. Une orbite qui aurait dû être vide, mais dont la noirceur fit frissonner le sorcier. Un instant il avait eut l'impression d'y voir sa propre mort.

Un sourire amusé prit à nouveau place sur les lèvres du corps appartenant il y a peu au Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Un éclair d'écaille passa à coté du Lord et se jeta avec la force d'un dragon sur le corps du Golden Boy possédé. Celui-ci recula d'un pas sous la force, tenta de garder son équilibre et baissa la tête vers le serpent dont la tête faisait disparaître son épaule droite sous les écailles.

« Ah … Nagini, dit doucement le garçon en portant sa main gauche à la tête du reptile, la caressant doucement. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

— _Nagini éloigne-toi !_ siffla avec urgence Voldemort. »

Avant que le serpent réalise que son venin ne servait à rien une deuxième main se posa sur sa tête et presque au ralenti, sans le moindre effort visible, celle-ci se détacha du reste du corps. Les deux morceaux tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd pendant que Voldemort se retenait de ne pas hurler d'agonie.

Harry massa son épaule en soupirant, il murmura quelques choses entre ses dents que peu de mangemorts entendirent.

« Je ne voulais pas autant abîmer ton corps Harry, avait dit l'entité avec une voix affectueuse.

— … mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, » murmura pour lui Severus Snape, ignorant que dans le silence choqué actuel, tous l'avait entendu.

Le seul œil restant d'Harry se tourna vers le Maître des Potions et il lui adressa un sourire aimable.

« Non, je ne suis pas ce pouvoir dont parle la prophétie, » annonça l'entité par la voix du Golden Boy. « J'avais un pacte avec Lily. Laisser Harry vivre le plus longtemps possible. Et pourtant, Harry m'a convaincu de rompre ce pacte. Parce qu'hier, pendant un moment, Harry a prit la baguette de sureau à Tom.

— Il a menacé l'entité avec la baguette ? questionna Draco à mi-voix vers son père. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué le Lord ? »

Son père lui fit signe de se taire, lui savait parfaitement que si le garçon s'était battu avec le Maître et avait eu un instant la baguette de sureau il n'aurait quand même pas pu le tuer sans détruire les horcruxes restants comme venait de le faire l'entité.

« Pour être plus clair, Tom, » énonça la voix en s'adressant à nouveau au Mage Noir face à lui qui se forçait à réfléchir et garder sa fureur au fond de lui pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. « Pendant un instant, Harry à possédé les trois reliques de la mort.

— Impossible ! hurla Voldemort en réponse. Il n'avait pas la pierre ! »

Un sortilège de torture vola vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de soupirer à nouveau, il donnait l'impression qu'il se tenait devant un enfant récalcitrant.

« Pourtant … Dumbledore avait donné la pierre à Harry. »

Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau marcha vers Voldemort qui recula tout autant jusqu'à cogner contre la première marche menant à son trône.

« Faîtes quelque chose ! » hurla l'homme reptilien à l'adresse de ses mangemorts pétrifiés de peur.

Quelques uns eurent le courage de lever leurs baguettes, mais furent totalement incapable de réfléchir à un sortilège tant leurs esprits étaient écrasés par la peur.

« Tom, » appela l'entité pour retrouver l'attention du Mage Noir, sa voix restant toujours égale mais portant dans toute la pièce sous une tension magique. « Harry m'a prêté son corps. Par conséquent sa magie aussi. Si la baguette de sureau me tient en respect quand je n'ai pas de corps physique, avec Harry, elle n'est plus qu'une simple baguette comme toutes les autres. »

Le sorcier noir ne le laissa pas avancer sans rien faire et lui envoya tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le jeune homme les reçut calmement puis s'agaça et les fit disparaître avant qu'il le touche pour finir par lever à nouveau la main gauche et l'abaisser subitement, Voldemort suivant le dernier mouvement en étant projeté à genou, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

L'adolescent possédé se pencha pour attraper la mâchoire de l'homme dans une inversion parfaite de leurs positions précédente. Le Mage Noir siffla en sentant la pierre de résurrection toujours dans la main du jeune homme s'enfoncer dans sa mâchoire.

« Tom, Harry m'a obligé à rompre m'a promesse à Lily et à renié son pouvoir sur moi pour être emporté, » chuchota le garçon. « Je ne suis pas que ta mort, Tom. »

Voldemort flancha à ces mots, ils faisaient écho à son impression de voir sa propre mort dans l'orbite vide et cette négation ne le rassurait absolument pas. D'ailleurs, le sourire entendu qui apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme non plus.

« En effet, Tom, » annonça doucement le Possédé.

Le grand Mage Noir dans sa robe sombre ne faisait plus peur à personne dans la salle. Le garçon qui portait le visage de la Lumière, avec son sourire nonchalant, était bien plus terrible. Son corps émettait une magie lourde, venue d'un autre monde, dont on ne pouvait pas échapper.

« Je suis la Mort elle-même. Et refuser ma venue m'a mit en colère, » finit l'entité dans le corps d'adolescent, ne haussant pas la voix mais se faisant entendre de tous. « Il est temps de se reposer. »

Et dans ces mots pourtant aimables raisonnaient clairement cette colère et la sentence de la Mort qui fit accélérer le cœur du Lord toujours incapable de bouger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulut hurler à l'aide lorsque la main libre du Possédé se posa sur ses yeux. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Dors bien, Tom. »

Sans un mot de plus, le corps du Lord Noir se détendit totalement et retomba au sol lorsque le Possédé le lâcha.

Et Voldemort finit ainsi, la Mort étant venue le chercher. Ainsi finit le règne de peur de cet homme.

« Je partirais loin du pays si j'étais vous, serviteurs, » souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

De ces simples mots les mangemorts s'éveillèrent de leur torpeur horrifié et s'égaillèrent tel es oiseaux de mauvais augures qu'ils avaient représentés durant des années, laissant seulement quatre personnes dans la salle.

« Attrape, » signala le Possédé en captant le regard de Draco avant de lui envoyer une fiole.

— Des souvenirs ? » questionna le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils devant la fiole transparente contenant un fluide clair et quelques filaments argentés.

L'entité renifla et lui lança un regard désintéressé qui glissa vers Snape. « Harry est trop gentil. Il y a de quoi vous empêchez de finir à Azkaban. Sauf Malfoy Senior. Navré. », expliqua la Mort sans paraître le moins du monde triste pour le sort qui allait attendre l'aristocrate.

« C'est … tenta le jeune Serpentard en jetant un regard à son père, ne sachant s'il pouvait se permettre d'être, pour une fois, ravit de l'initiative du Gryffondor.

— Ne faîte pas honte à Harry. Il avait de l'affection pour vous, » dit l'entité, étonnant surtout les deux personnes qui avaient le plus connus le jeune Potter et qui n'avaient jamais vu cette ''affection'' dont parlait la faucheuse. Même si le rouge et or s'était montré plus conciliant avec leurs cotés noirs ces dernières semaines.

« C'est bien pour lui que je ne vous tues pas pour m'avoir vu, » dit la Mort. Elle darda l'œil vert de Potter et l'orbite vide donnant sur un autre lieu sur les trois mangemorts. Avant de souffler avec tendresse. « Pour Harry. »

Le Maître des Potions réalisa à ce moment quel avait été le pouvoir secret du jeune Potter : la Mort elle-même l'aimait.

Le visage qu'il avait tant haït depuis des années se tourna vers lui à nouveau et lui adressa un sourire qui semblait n'être qu'un assentiment des dernières pensées du professeur. Il sentit un frisson glacial le prendre à l'idée que l'entité avait lut ses pensées et peut être connaissait tout de lui.

« Je vous laisse, nous nous reverrons en temps voulut. Faîte honneur à Harry. »

De justesse Severus rattrapa le corps maintenant sans vie qui plongeait vers le sol. Et comme dans une mauvaise blague, il se retrouva à tenir Harry comme il avait tenu le corps de sa mère tant d'années plus tôt.

« Toujours,» chuchota-t-il entre deux larmes traîtresse, ignorant les deux Malfoy pétrifiés par les derniers événements.


End file.
